Growing Pains
by Emily92
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if The Office gang met up a little earlier in life?
1. Pilot

**Growing Pains**

Ever wonder what would happen if The Office gang met up a little earlier in life? This series is a look at some days in the life of young Michael, Jim, Pam, Dwight, Angela, Toby, Dwight, Kelly, and the rest of The Office. Things are very different, yet oddly the same. I like to describe the first chapter as Rugrats meets The Office. Hope you like it, and please review! More chapters are coming soon. Oh, and I own nothing, so please don't sue.

* * *

**Episode 1: Pilot**

"Guys!" An impatient seven year old Michael Scott addressed his lifelong friends,  
"C'mon! I gotta tell you about my birthday party!"

"Your birthday isn't 'till next month, Mikey," Seven year old Angela told him, annoyed.

"But it's gonna be awesome! There's even gonna be a pony!"

"A pony?" Pam asked excitedly, looking up from the chalk drawing tat she and Jim were working on.

"Yeah," Michael told him, "And Todd Packer is coming!"

"Oh no," Seven year old Jim thought to himself.

Michael continued to prattle on about his upcoming birthday party.

"Hey Jim," Pam called him; "We need more chalk. Wanna come with me to get some?"

"Sure."

Once they were a few feet away from the others, she asked him, "Are you ok, Jimmy? You look nervous."

"It's just," Jim told her, "Todd Packer's gonna be at Michael's party, and he's really mean, Pam. He always steals toys and stuff from Toby."

She took his hand, "Don't worry, Michael's mom will be at the party, so Packer can't be mean."

"You're right, Pam," Jim brightened up, "Hey, I'll race you!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Later that day, the gang was playing outside. As usual, Michael wanted to be in charge.

"Let's play pretend," he told the others.

"We _always_ play pretend," Toby complained.

"Shut it, Toby," Michael ordered him.

"Toby's right," Kelly said, "We _do_ always play pretend. Want to go play soccer, Toby?"

"Sure."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever floats your goat. But since _we're _playing pretend, I want to be the king, Ryan, you can be the prince. And Pam can be the queen."

"I want to be the prince!" Dwight objected, "And Angela should be queen!"

"No way, Shrute!" Jim shot back, "Pam is the queen!"

"Can I be the king?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Hey, where's Oscar?" Phyllis suddenly asked.

"Right over there," Pam pointed, "He's sitting on his front steps. Hey Oscar!"

Oscar walked towards them.

"What's the matter?" Phyllis asked, "You look sad."

"My grandma is sick. I'm worried. She could die."

Phyllis hugged him, "I'm sorry, Oscar."

"Your grandma is old," Michael told Oscar, "But we're playing pretend now. C'mon, Oscar, you can be a knight!"

Oscar shrugged, "Ok."


	2. Phyllis is Moving

Here is episode 2: Phyllis is Moving. Sorry for the long wait; hope you like it. The gang is now nine. They will be a bit older in each episode. After you read, please review.

**Disclamer:** I don't own _anything _related to the Office. 'Sway' belongs to The Rolling Stones.

**

* * *

**

**Episode 2: Phyllis is Moving**

Nine year old Jim and Pam walked over to Dwight's house to tell him the news.

"You and Phyllis are my best friends, Jim," Pam was saying, "And I'll just _die_ if she moves away."

"It sure wouldn't be the same without her," Jim agreed as they knocked on Dwight's door. Mrs. Shrute answered. Mrs. Shrute was a tall woman with brown hair that was always pulled back into a tight bun. She had Dwight's, or rather, Dwight had her beady black eyes. Jim and Pam had an unspoken agreement that whenever Mrs. Shrute answered the door, Pam would do all the talking. Mrs. Shrute did _not_ like Jim (or Kevin or Oscar or Toby), claiming that he was a bad influence on Dwight.

"Is Dwight here?" Pam asked.

"Dwight is _obviously_ here, because Dwight _lives_ here," Mrs. Shrute said matter-of-factly, "You can find Dwight in the basement."

Pam and Jim headed towards Dwight's basement-bedroom, where Dwight was listening to The Rolling Stones and reading The Lord of The Rings.

"How can you read with the music on so loud?" Jim greeted him,

"It's a skill that runs in the Shrute family," Dwight replied, "Is something wrong? Pam looks distressed."

"Phyllis might move."

"What!"

"Yeah. C'mon, meeting in Michael's bedroom."

* * *

Oscar and Kevin were hanging out at the Scranton Swimming Pool. Oscar was swimming and Kevin was sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. 

"So I can see all the girls in their bikinis," Kevin explained to Oscar, "It'll be _awesome._"

Oscar just shrugged. Sometimes he didn't understand his best friend.

* * *

Angela stood near the entrance of the pool, looking for Kevin and Oscar. She soon spotted them. 

"Kevin," She said, rolling her eyes, "You're looking at the girls again, aren't you?"

Kevin stuck his tongue out at her, "Are you here just to bother me, or for some other purpose?"

"Some other purpose."

* * *

The gang, with the absence of Phyllis, was gathered in Michael's bedroom. 

"This is serious, Phyllis might move!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yeah," Michael agreed with Toby for once, "Threat level midnight!"

"There has to be a way we can stop Phyllis from moving," Kevin said, "There just _has_ to."

"Hey," Jim said slowly, "Maybe there is."

The group of friends huddled together as Jim gave out instructions.

* * *

"Battle stations," Jim whispered to his buddies. It was two days later. A realtor was showing Phyllis' house to potential buyers. They were going to make sure no one _wanted _to buy Phyllis' house. 

Michael, Meredith, and Kevin set out to riding their bikes, being as loud and rowdy as possible. Pam, Oscar, Angela, Toby and Jim would be inside the house, doing their best to dissuade anyone from buying it. Last but not least, Dwight would sit in his bedroom and blast his music at full volume, helping to create a negative atmosphere.

"Well, Mrs. Sharpe," the realtor was saying, "As you can see-"

"DID YOU EVER WAKE UP TO FIND  
A DAY THAT BROKE UP YOUR MIND  
DESTROYED YOUR NOTION OF CIRCULAR TIME

ITS JUST THAT DEMON LIFE HAS GOT YOU IN ITS SWAY  
ITS JUST THAT DEMON LIFE HAS GOT YOU IN ITS SWAY

AINT FLINGING TEARS OUT ON THE DUSTY GROUND  
FOR ALL MY FRIENDS OUT ON THE BURIAL GROUND  
CANT STAND THE FEELING GETTING SO BROUGHT DOWN"

The realtor was inturupted by Dwight's music, and before she could say anything more, Mrs. Sharpe walked away, annoyed.

* * *

"Hey lady!" Jim shouted. A lady in her late fifties turned to face him. 

"What can I do for you, young man?" She replied. She was not overly friendly and had a long, pointed nose. She reminded Jim of Dwight's mother.

"I just thought you'd like to know, this place used to have termites."

"Termites?" She looked apalled.

"Oh yeah." Pam chimed in, "Real bad ones."

"Hmm."

A few minutes later, she left.

Pam gave Jim a thumbs up sign. He grinned in return.

* * *

Outside, things were just as chaotic. People simply took one look at Kevin, Merideth, and Michael and left. 

"Outa my way!!" Michael yelled at a little girl who was headed toward the house with her mother as he zoomed by on his bike.

"Beat it!" Merideth yelled at anyone who crossed her path.

Kevin didn't say anything, but just rode around on his bike, getting in the way of all prospective buyers of Phyllis' house.

* * *

At the end of the day, the Lapins returned. The realator was in distress. 

"Mr. Lapin!" She angily adressed Phyllis' father, "Never, in all my years in this business... – you should take your house off of the market immediately. No one in their right mind would buy it."

With that, she left.

Mr. and Mrs. Lapin looked puzzled, but eventually decided it would be best to stay in Scranton. Jim's plan had worked; Phyllis wasn't moving after all.


	3. The Baseball Game

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Office. However, I do own a Nancy Drew Book or two. Good stuff.

They're 11 now.

**

* * *

**

**Episode 3: The Baseball Game**

"C'mon, Phyllis," Pam told her friend, as they sat on her bed reading _Nancy Drew_ books, "We'll be late for the game if we don't leave now."

Phyllis giggled, "How could I forget? Michael must have told us a million times to come to his first baseball game of the season."

"Yeah," Pam said as they walked town the stairs, "But Michael's not the only one playing – there's Oscar, and Kevin, and Dwight, and Toby, and Ryan."

"And Jim," Phyllis reminded Pam.

* * *

A few minutes later, Pam and Phyllis arrived at the baseball field and took seats on the bleachers next to Kelly and Angela. 

"Where's Meredith?" Phyllis asked as she sat down.

Angela rolled her eyes, "With some boy."

"Not just 'some boy', Angela!" Kelly squealed, "_Roy_! That new guy that just moved here! Ohmigosh, he is soo cute!"

"Oh," Phyllis said.

Angela looked dissaproving.

"Hey Pam!" Kelly exclaimed, "Wasn't Roy talking to you? On Friday? At the end of lunch?"

"Oh, yeah," Pam recalled, "He was."

* * *

_The gang was sitting around at their usual lunch table. Michael was reminding everyone to come to the baseball game. Kevin and Toby were discussing soccor scores. Upon finishing her mixed berry yougurt, Pam got up and walked to the trashcans to throw the yougurt carton away._

_Just then, Roy, the new kid in school, walked over to the trashcans. He'd seen Pam a few times around school; he thought she was cute._

"_Hey, uh," Roy started, "You're Pam, right?"_

_Pam looked up, surprised that Roy would be talking to her. He might've been new, but he was already popular. Popular kids didn't talk to Pam._

"_Yeah," Pam replied shly, "Um, hi."_

"_I'm Roy. I'm new here. I like sports," Roy was talking a mile a minute as he ate a hot dog, "I play football and baseball. You play any sports?"_

"_Well, no, but I like to draw."_

"_That's cool. I'll see you around, Pam."_

"_Yeah, you too, Roy."_

_Pam headed back to her lunch table, dazed._

_

* * *

__After school that day, Pam spotted Jim in the hallway._

"_Hey Jim!" She called._

"_Yeah?" _

_She ran to catch up with him, as she was a few feet behind him._

"_Long week, huh?" She asked._

"_Yep," He replied shortly._

"_What's wrong?" She asked, concerned._

"_Nothing's wrong."_

"_Jim."_

"_Just leave me alone and walk home with whatshisname, alright," Jim told her angrily, "I've got baseball practice."_

"_Whatshisname? Roy? Hey Jim, wait!"_

_Jim was already halfway home._

* * *

"Pam," Kelly said, shaking Pam out of her memories, "Pam! Earth to Pam!" 

"Huh?" Pam asked.

Phyllis repeated her question, "Which team do you think will win?"

* * *

"You still mad at Pam?" Toby asked Jim as they warmed up before the big baseball game. 

"I was never_ mad_ at her, It was more…I dunno, it had just been a long day and…" Jim's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Just because she was talking to Roy doesn't mean anything, Jim," Toby said matter of factly, "She probably doesn't even like him. After all, what's there to like about him?"

The words Toby spoke couldn't have bee truer. Roy was selfish, bossy, and somewhat of a bully.

"Dwight!" Michael yelled angrily, "You were supposed to catch the ball."

"Sorry, Michael," Dwight replied.

* * *

"Hey," Kelly exclaimed happily, "The game is starting!" 

"Go, Dwight!" Angela cheered.

Phyllis gave her a strange look.

"Ohmigosh!" Kelly yelled, "Ryan's batting first! Yeah! GO RYAN!"

Ryan looked more nervous than before, but he did ok, making it to second base.

Michael was up next. It looked as if the coach was playing all the weak players first.

Michael struck out.

"That isn't fair!" He yelled angrily, "He was pitching horribly – one ball almost hit me in the face! Coach! You saw it!"

"Michael," Angela sighed from her spot on the bleachers and looked disgusted.

* * *

Toby saw Jim sneaking out of their dugout. 

"Jim?" He asked.

"I gotta go talk to Pam," he explained.

Jim crept behind the bleachers, "Psst, Pam. Pam!"

Pam turned around, "Jim?"

Jim motioned for her to follow him. He led her to behind the fence of the baseball field, where they were hidden out of sight.

"Er…hi," He said.

"Hey."

"About Friday," Jim told Pam, "I'm really sorry."

"Why were you mad?" She asked softly.

"I wasn't even mad, really, at least not at you," Jim said, "I just had the worst day ever, and I guess I took it out on you."

Pam giggled, "You sure did."

"I really am sorry," he said sincerely.

"Jim."

"Yeah?"

"Seriously. Don't worry about it. We've got to get back, though, before it's your turn to hit."

"Ok…Beasley."

They went back, and soon it was time for Jim to hit. He scored a home run.


	4. The Dance

The last chapter! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to The Office.

**

* * *

**

**Episode 4 – The Dance**

"Dude," Kevin said to his friends as they all sat around their lunch table at school, "We're going to be freshmen soon. That is _awesome_."

"Kevin, we haven't even graduated from junior high yet," Angela told him.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I _totally _know which dress to wear to the graduation dance," Kelly informed her friends.

"Which one?" Phyllis asked eagerly.

"The purple one that I got last week."

"What are_ you _wearing, Beasley?" Jim asked her.

Pam shrugged, "I'm going shopping today after school; I'll find something then."

The bell rang; lunch was over. They walked back to class.

* * *

A few days later, Jim and Toby sat in Toby's bedroom.

"You should tell her how you feel, Jim," Toby advised his friend, "Ask her to the dance."

"I don't want to make things weird between us, it might mess up our friendship, and I don't want that to happen," Jim told him.

"Jim, Pam might like you, too. Ever considered that?" Toby teased him good naturedly.

* * *

"Oscar," Kevin asked, "Don't you think Katy is _hot_?"

Oscar shrugged.

"No, I'll tell you who's hot," Michael spoke up, "_Jan_."

"Jan? The editor of the school paper?" Oscar asked, surprised.

"Dude," Kevin said, "She's bossy, like, _really_ bossy."

Michael shrugged, "I kind of like her."

Kevin giggled, "You're going to ask her to the graduation dance, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Michael took a deep breath. He could do this, he could.

He walked up to her locker.

"Jan," He blurted out, "You want to go to the dance?"

Jan, who had her hair in a tight ponytail and was a little taller than Michael, looked doubtful, "With you?"

"Well...yeah."

"Alright, I guess I could go with you. Nobody else has asked me yet," She replied.

"Really? You'll go with me?"

Jan sighed, "I said yes, Michael. I've got to get to English class now...bye."

"Bye Jan!"

* * *

Ryan sighed as he dialed Kelly's number. He really didn't want to go to the dance with her, but he didn't have anyone else to ask.

"Hello!"

"Hi...Kelly?"

"Oh, hey, Ryan!"

"Um, do you want to go to the dance? Together?"

"Ohmigosh, really? That would be so awesome! I got the cutest dress!"

* * *

Dwight knocked on the door of the Martin's house.

"Good afternoon," He said when Mrs. Martin answered the door, "Is Angela here?"

"Angela!" Her mother called.

"Hello, Dwight," Angela greeted him.

"Hi, Angela. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"That would be nice, Dwight."

They walked along, hand in hand.

"Monkey, would you do me the honor of coming with me to the graduation dance?"

"That would be very nice, D."

* * *

"C'mon Halpert," Jim told himself, "This will be easy...it's Pam. We're already best friends. It'll be easy."

Pam's mom had told him that Pam was down at the lake, He hoped that he hadn't been akready asked to the dance by someone, and by someone, he really only means Roy.

"Hey Beasley," He greeted her when he reached the lake.

"Hi," She said, "Did you hear? Bob Vance asked Phyllis to go to the dance with him."

"That's cool," Jim replied as he sat down next to her, "Has anyone asked you to go yet?"

Mimiking Pam, he took his shoes off and put his bare feet in the lake.

"No...are you going with anyone?"

"Not yet, but I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Pam looked happy, "Really? I love you...I mean, I'd love to go with you."

Pam blushed.

Jim put his arm around her, "I feel the same way."

Pam smiled, and the two sat in happy silence for awhile.

After awhile, Pam spoke.

"I'm such a dorky dancer," She said.

"Yeah, but now you're _my_ dorky dancer."


End file.
